Rock the Furson
Personality Rock is shown to be a cynical person who doesn't think too highly of the world. Their girlfriend Sweetie is an exception, since Rock cares about her more than anything or anyone else in the universe. Rock also occasionally has moments of optimism and idealism, realising that the world isn't so bad. Rock is also painfully shy around Sweetie, perceiving themself as an awkward mess. They have a common tendency to self deprecate and bash themself verbally, especially when around her. Rock uses mild curse words like "crap" "hell" damn" "pissed" "badass" and also the euphimism "frick". However, when angered, they will use more profane words. Rock is generally a nice amiable character who won't pick on anyone for no reason. They will only lash out at someone if the person triggers them. However, their anger is strictly verbal. They never use violence towards anyone, due to being too afraid of starting a fight. Rock always tries to avoid conflict at any chance. Rock is generally angsty and enjoys listening to "badass" 90s rock, their favourite band being the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. They wish they could be badass to impress Sweetie, and has often expressed disbelief, along with gratitude, that the love of their life would ever love them. The thing that pisses Rock off the most is harming Sweetie Red. It is a HUGE mistake to hurt her, because she means the world to Rock. Sweetie is the one person Rock is ALWAYS nice to, since they have a soft spot for her. Rock has shown bravery in the face of a threat, such as calling out Block for being a jerk to Sweetie. Rock is also sweet towards Sweetie, but to everyone else they tend to act standoffish due to anxiety. Rock has an on/off friendship with Block, since they sometimes find each other annoying. Rock is also a jealous person and hates it when others get what Rock wants. They also don't want Sweetie to ever leave them. Rock thinks Block is cool because she is strong, but also thinks she can be a jerk a lot of the time. They are envious of Sweetie's optimism. Their fur becomes darker if they are feeling more negative, while positive feelings make Rock's fur lighter. At the pinnacle of their happiness, they will sport pale brown fur, while their darkest emotions make it practically black. Rock has trouble keeping eye contact and initiating phyical contact, but they have some "brave" moments as Sweetie describes them. Rock is awkward around children, and has a phobia of furdogs. They have written 2 songs about their girlfriend, the first one they co-wrote with her, called "Sweet Rock". The second one is called "Don't wanna lie", which they sing by themself. Relationships Romance Sweetie Red Rock is deeply in love with their girlfriend Sweetie Red, despite the two being a new couple. They often express disbelief and deep gratitude that she is in love with them despite being an "awkward angsty kid" who is "cynical as the night". They trust that she won't cheat on them, but still can't believe she chose them. They are deeply devoted to her safety and wellbeing. Whenever somebody (usually Blocklin) attacks and/or insults Sweetie, Rock always jumps to her rescue (if they are present), however, they will never use violence, even as a means of revenge. Sweetie is Rock's biggest emotional drive. Putting her in danger will cause Rock's anger to flare up and their language to become more vulgar. She also is the one who makes Rock the happiest. Rock blushes a lot around her and is very timid when she turns on her charm. Spicy Red Spicy is a doppelganger of Sweetie who sometimes flirts with Rock to mess with them. It is unknown if she really likes Rock or not. Rock feels bashful around her, even after realising she is not Sweetie. Friends Blocklin Buster Rock has an on/off friendship with Blocklin. Sometimes they think she's cool due to her strength, which is when she's in a better mood. Other times they think of her as an absolute jerk and are scared of her. Regardless, they value her as a friend and want her to be ok. They will most likely keep their distance from her if she's in violent mode, but they still care about her. In their happier times, they act like close friends, and Block is almost like a sister to Rock. They also have similarities in their personalites, both being less than friendly a lot of the time, and being the only characters in the series (besides Metal) who curse. Theodore Gringras Rock thinks of Teddy as a good friend. Rock feels comfortable around him because he's not violent like Block, a child like Bubbles, bouncy like Pesto or their love interest, which makes him approachable. Rock sometimes disagrees with Teddy and questions why he likes Block despite her attitude and jerkish tendencies. Despite this, they are fine with Teddy and Block's relationship, since Rock believes Teddy can help keep her calm. Bubbly Boo Rock feels more awkward around children than around most others, so they don't quite click well with Bubbles. She often wants to play with her friends, which makes Rock feel weird for hanging around with a toddler. Despite this, Bubbles is friendly and sweet towards Rock and often tries to cheer them up. Pesto Besto Rock is fine with Pesto being their friend, though they find him to be quite nerve-wracking to be around since he is very bouncy and energetic, which makes Rock nervous and tense. Rock often visits Papa Pesto's, which is the family resturaunt that Pesto works at, and enjoys the food there. Family Rock has lesbian mothers. In Furson biology, anyone can breed with anyone, so Rock is the biological child of both. One of the mothers is Australian and the other is American. Therefore, Rock calls one of them "mum" and the other one "mom". They both play in a band and try to join Rock whenever they perform in public, which embarrasses Rock. Country Road Country is Rock's mum. She is the one who birthed Rock and gave them their birth name, Rocky Road. Rock chooses to go by the name "Rock the Furson". Rocky also thinks she is weird when she sings country songs and has friendly banter with Metal. Country cares for Rock and provides more gentle and sweet love. On Valentine's Day, she suggests that Rock get a lovely and beautiful gift for Sweetie. Metal Gear Metal is Rock's mom. Metal's music often hurts Rock's sensitive ears. On Valentine's Day, she suggests that Rock get Sweetie "something badass" Metal is most likely where Rock learned to curse. Rock thinks Metal is weird whenever she has friendly banter with Country, or when she plays heavy metal. Metal treats Rock as if they're tough, almost like a "bro" rather than a mom. Rap Gear Rap is Rock's younger cousin, the child of Uncle Screamo. Rock finds Rap's taste in music and culture to be too "modern" and generally they don't talk much or get along. Rap thinks Rock is a "grouchy old furson" Other Rock is anxious around Block's furdog, Dust. Category:Fursons Category:Characters